


Feel the Burn

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Beard Burn, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Felching, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Painplay, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Waxing, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is freshly waxed, Louis has a scruffy beard. Rimming, fingering and sexy smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a discussion with the lovely Mel. I've no idea why I thought her request needed to be fulfilled except I love her so here it is :D xx

“Ok babe, I’m gone,” Harry said cheerfully, kissing the top of Louis’ fringe.

“Where ya going?” Louis asked, not bothering to look up from his footy game.

“Just got some errands to run, be back in a few hours,” Harry explained.

“Mm kay, love you,” Louis replied, still engrossed in his game.

“You too,” Harry chipped as he walked out the door.

_ Three hours later… _

Louis fell asleep after the game ended and was woken up by Harry stretching his long, lithe body onto Louis’.  “Hey you,” Louis said, voice scratchy. “You smell...fruity?”

Harry pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Mmm, been to the spa,” he admitted.  Louis poked his head into Harry’s half-open shirt and saw his freshly waxed chest. “OOH I LIKE,” Louis admitted, nipping at his chin. “Anywhere else?”  Harry tugged down his trousers to reveal his pubic area as bare as a baby’s bottom.  Louis’ dick twitched at the sight.

“Baby you know how much I like this,” Louis groaned, hands gripping Harry’s bum. “So sexy,” he whispered.

“I know, that’s why I do it, Lou,” Harry admitted softly.

“You’re so good to me, baby,” Louis replied, hands now under Harry’s shirt and brushing across his waist.  

Harry nuzzled his chin against Louis’. “Got a bit of a scruffy beard going, love?” he asked, Louis’ whiskers tickling his soft face. “Getting a head start on ‘No Shave November’?”

Louis chuckled. “Naw, just been too lazy to shave,” he admitted.

Harry dragged his index finger down Louis’ cheek. “Well I’d like your hairy face on my hairless balls,” he admitted.

“You’re such a weirdo, Styles,” Louis teased.

“Yeah but I’m your weirdo, Tomlinson,” Harry reminded him.

“Thank fuck, don’t think anyone else would put up with your crazy kinks,” Louis said, tickling his side.

“Speaking of that, I did leave one part of my body unwaxed just for you,” Harry said stopping Louis’ tickles.

“Yeah?” Louis breathed out. They’d tried it before and it turned out disastrous but that was when they first met. Maybe Harry wanted to give it another go?

“Yeah, talked to the aestheticism about it and she explained to me what to do, even showed me a video of it. Said it was probably best to leave it to the professionals but I told her that was one area I wanted in the capable hands of my boyfriend. So she sent me home with a waxing kit and her phone number in case we screw it up,” Harry explained.  “You up for it?”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go,” Louis replied eagerly as Harry pulled him off the couch.  Ten minutes later they were both naked while the wax warmed in the pot.  “You look so pretty, baby,” Louis moaned into Harry’s soft, clean skin.  “Hands and knees for me, love,” Louis said, patting his side.

“Lou, put a strip of wax down me arse and press the linen to it, then stretch the skin taut and pull in the opposite direction,” Harry explained.

“Okay, babe,” Louis replied, lifting the wax from the pot and smearing it on Harry’s left arse cheek.  Harry flinched as Louis pressed the linen sheet over the hot wax. He yelped when Louis ripped it off.

“FUCK LOU!” he screamed as Louis’ linen strip was covered in his arse hair.  “Want me to stop?” Louis asked and Harry whimpered out a “no” so Louis dripped the hot wax onto his other bum cheek, pressed the linen to it and RIPPPPPPPPP.  Harry collapsed on the bed, red arse screaming for some salve. But it also looked really, really pretty.

“Baby, ‘m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Louis told him, softly kissing his bum.  

“No, Lou, it’s okay, want you to do one more, though,” Harry said thru gritted teeth.

“Where?” Louis wondered cause he’d waxed his entire backside.  Harry reached around and spread apart his bum cheeks with his hands.  “Here,” he said.

“Baby, no, that will hurt so badly, I can’t, what if I mess it up? Oh gosh,” Louis said, panic rising in his voice.  

“Louis, love, calm down,” Harry soothed.  “It’s just like the other ones. Just dribble the wax over me hole, press the linen to it and rip it off quickly. You can’t mess it up, promise.”

“Ooookayyyy,” Louis agreed hesitantly, taking a small amount of hot wax and drizzling it over Harry’s arse hole like he was topping a sundae with chocolate sauce. Which also gave Louis an idea for another day…

Harry’s entire body seized up when the hot wax hit his sensitive area and he puffed out a breath when Louis pressed the linen to the wax.  “Kay Lou I’m gonna pull my cheeks apart and you rip off the strip,” Harry explained, using his large hands to stretch himself open.  Louis used his left hand to hold the skin above his crack taut, said a quick prayer and tugged off the linen and wax in one motion.  Harry collapsed forward on the bed with a groan, face buried in the mattress, hands still holding his arse open. Louis gaped at the now fuzzy strip then back at Harry’s hole which was pinkish red and Louis was pretty sure it winked at him.  He roughly rubbed his fingers over it, picking up any leftover wax as he said “baby, it’s so pretty, oh god.”

Harry whimpered again into the sheets as Louis applied soothing vitamin E lotion to his now-red backside.  Then he slid beside Harry and draped his arm across his back.  “You okay, love?” he asked and Harry nodded, picking his head off the mattress, tears stinging his eyes. “M good, come here,” he said, tucking Louis under him on the bed then kissing him.  Louis moved down his face, across his chest, rubbing his rough beard into Harry’s sensitive nipples, causing him to buck his hips toward Louis, hard cock already leaking.  Louis brushed and swirled his face and beard all over Harry’s clean, pink skin until it was red and scratchy from the sensation.  When Louis finally put his mouth on Harry’s cock, he groaned.

But Louis wasn’t finished with him yet. Not by a mile…

He ducked his head in between Harry’s thighs and pulled his pelvis onto his face then licked his inner thighs, across his clean-shaven balls and then back to his taint, rough tongue and beard wreaking havoc on Harry’s sensitive skin.  But the more Louis nipped and bit and left beard burn on him, the more Harry moaned and shifted his hips back into Louis’ face.

“Fuck, Lou, fuck,” he groaned, tugging at Louis’ fringe, which Louis knew didn’t mean “stop” it meant “I like that keep going”  so Louis did.  When he reached the back of Harry’s taint just before his arse, he could feel and taste the lotion dripping down. Louis roughly pushed two fingers into Harry and he responded by lifting his hips off Louis’ face so now he was on all fours.  Louis nipped at the soft skin between his balls while plunging his fingers into his arse, cock bobbing with the sensation.  After fingering him for a few minutes, Louis slid down the bed away from Harry and he heard Harry take a breath.  Louis climbed on the bed now facing Harry’s back and pulled his hair away from his shoulder. “You okay, love?” he asked, pressing a kiss to his neck.  

“Yeah, Lou, ‘so much but so good,” he admitted.  Louis hummed into his hot, steamy skin and kissed down his spine until he got to his gorgeous, pinky, rare-like-roast-beef, hole.  Louis dug his scruffy, scratchy, itchy beard into Harry’s sensitive arse hole and he literally choked out a sob.

“Stop?” Louis asked and Harry shook his head.

“No. Again,” he insisted so Louis did it again, using his rough chin as a guide over Harry’s arse and listening to him hiss every time Louis made contact. At one point he was face deep in his arse, beard burn spreading in between Harry’s arse cheeks as he moaned under him.  

Harry’s already sensitive skin lit up like a Christmas tree with every scrape of Louis’ face over his arse.  When Louis’ tongue pressed inside his rim, sweat started pouring off Harry who reached back to grab for Louis’ head.  Louis let his tongue and chin swipe back and forth and Harry didn’t know if he should move away or press his arse further into Louis’ face.

“Lou!” he gasped.  But it seemed like a plea to continue not a request to stop.  Louis brushed his hands over Harry’s pink arse to soothe him. “Looks so pretty,” Louis observed, Harry’s head now buried in his hands, legs trembling, cock leaking.

“Lou, baby pleaseeee,” he begged.

“Want me to stop, baby?” Louis asked.

“NO!” Harry said sharply. “Make me come, ‘m so close,” Harry insisted. So Louis pressed soft, sloppy kisses to his hole then dragged his face from one side of his arse to the other, garnering an “OH FUCK!” out of Harry.  When he slipped his tongue back into Harry’s rim and tugged at his cock, he came with a shout, warm come spilling into Louis’ hand, thighs flexing as he rocked back and forth into Louis’ grasp.

“That’s it, love,” Louis cooed.

Harry loved coming, loved having Louis’ mouth all over him but he also loved the aftercare, with Louis fussing and preening over him and making him feel even more loved.

“You okay, baby?” Louis asked, rubbing lotion on Harry’s chafed bum and thighs.

“Mmmm,” Harry replied, laying down on the bed. “Love you, baby,” he said softly.

“Love you too,” Louis replied, melting hot kisses on Harry’s steamy skin as he turned over on his back to face Louis..

“Lou,” Harry whispered. “Fuck me.”

Louis stopped and stared at Harry. “There’s so many reasons why I love you but your constant need for me cock up your arse is pretty high on the list” he said, quickly slicking up his cock with lube then wrapping Harry’s red, chapped thighs around his waist.

He slid inside him and buried his face into his neck with a groan. “Does it hurt, baby?”

“A bit but I like it. Please, Lou, need you,” Harry whined and fuck if that didn’t turn Louis on.

“You’re so pretty, princess,” Louis grunted, hips quickening into Harry’s arse.

“It’s for you, Lou. Wanna look pretty for you,” Harry gasped, as Louis’ balls knocked off his sensitive hole.

“You do, baby, you do. So pretty,” Louis told him, brushing his chin and dragging his tongue down Harry’s neck, across his upper chest then to his nipples.  Louis fucked him slow, teasing him with the sensation of his rough beard on his smooth, sensitive skin and his tongue swirling over his nipples.  By the time he was finished, his upper body resembled his lower: glistening with spit and sweat, red as a sunburn.

“I’m gonna come in your sweet ass, princess,” Louis groaned as Harry’s body tightened up underneath him as he came.  With a few more hard thrusts, he busted his load into Harry with a shout, Harry a sweaty rag doll underneath him.  He kissed his amazing boyfriend on the lips then started kissing down his chest, abs, over his cock to his sensitive inner thighs. They were light kisses, nothing too rough as Harry relaxed into the bed with a sigh.  Louis saw his come starting to leak out of Harry’s wrecked hole and he got an idea.  Then he dragged his tongue from Harry’s knee, up his thigh then settled in between his legs. He nudged his nose into Harry’s balls like he was nuzzling a kitten. A large, hairless, bulbous kitten.   He pressed his scruffy beard to Harry’s hole and he yelped “Lou!” as he twisted it in, come now covering his chin.

“Stop?” he asked him and Harry replied by pulling his knees back, opening himself up for Louis to do as he wished.  So Louis’ rough tongue and scratchy beard cleaned up Harry, until he was literally writhing underneath him, but begging for him to continue.  Louis lapped up his own come out of Harry, grinding into his hole and chafing it even further.  Harry moaned and flinched then started gently flicking his hips into Louis’ face so Louis knew he was enjoying it too, even though his area was very sensitive.  With one last twist of his tongue in Harry’s hole, Louis kissed up his balls to mouth at the tip of his cock where he sucked him off until he spilled down his throat, his own come dribbling down his beard and onto Harry’s cock and stomach..

Louis gazed at his gorgeous boyfriend, whose chest, thighs and cock were bright red like they were sunburned, and he knew he was the luckiest man on the face of the earth.  He slid up his body and wrapped Harry in his arms so he could be the little spoon, muttering “I love you, baby, so good, so, so good,” as they both tried to catch their breath.

“Did you like that, baby?” Louis wondered and Harry simply said “mmmm. so much, so, so much.”

“Gonna spend the rest of the day taking care of you, promise,” Louis told him and Harry squeezed his hand.

“I know you will, Lou and that’s one of the many reasons why I love you,” Harry said as Louis started rubbing lotion and salve into his skin and caressing his bum.  

They didn’t move for the rest of the day, Louis tending to Harry constantly even drawing a bath for him and cuddling him while he soaked.  Harry had a dopey, love/dick-drunk look on his face which was only replaced by a flinch when clothing or linens brushed over his sensitive skin. But he still wanted to fuck Louis later that evening, which Louis obviously let him. But only after he begged for it...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter [x](https://www.twitter.com/1d_beards) and tumblr [x](http://www.straightguysdont2.tumblr.com)


End file.
